guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Defile Defenses
Sounds like it'd be quite tasty with Swift Chop on a foe that likes to block. Those naga that use escape in the Jade sea, and kournans that use whirling defense, are doomed. Metasynaptic 20:54, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Would be funny to use this on a warrior with Frenzied Defense, muahahahaha! ---- ''SavageX'' 00:17, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Oh man, Sins with critical defenses are soooo dead especially if they keep refreshing it --BeeD 01:15, 6 August 2007 (CDT) yay an effective way to combat whirling defense. woot J1j2j3 23:32, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Not really, Wild Blow or Wild Throw win there. This will be useful in warrior heavy pressure builds. The Hobo 23:40, 12 August 2007 (CDT) This is interesting. Curses is a very versatile line now. You can force them not to block, make them take damage when they do, and even punish them for not using the stance defensively. (T/ ) 23:35, 12 August 2007 (CDT) You know... I'm thinking, lets say you have a bunch of minions knocking on a ranger with one of his defensive stances up. Considering how many hits are flying, I'd say this could take a ranger down before he knows what hit him. :Nah, it only works once, it says next time.--Gigathrash 17:45, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::True, but at 5 recharge its semi-spammable, and if you have a HRT weapon, even better. Resolver12 18:16, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Does this end after the first damage is done or does it continue to do damage each time they block? I guess that would make it a bit too powerful though... Vainity And Sorrow 23:00, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :"Next time". That means it ends the first time it does damage.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 23:02, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Decent against monks as well, who will often carry Aegis, Guardian, Frenzied Defense and what not. I used this skill a couple hours ago and I had 114 damage at 14 Curses, I think the numbers are wrong. Railin 13:51, 11 September 2007 (CDT) wtf is up with the description this has compared to the table? It says 5...20 seconds and 30...90 damage. The second number in each of those has the duration at 15 curses and the damage at 10. We want them both at 12. So, assuming the table is right, it should be 5...17 seconds and 30...102 damage. --Wizardboy777 19:17, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :I fixed it --Wizardboy777 19:19, 17 September 2007 (CDT) with the current gvg meta, I am thinking prehaps a MoR Mesmer with this and antrophy (sp) and then a normal interupt/enchantment removal build with diversion. Spamming this every 2.5 seconds on a target attacked by 2 warriors will see it trigger multiple times (blocks from sod,aegis,danthem,ward against melee) and could kill a low health target pretty quick...in theory (damn direct healers to hell!) — ~Soqed Hozi~ 11:51, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :This skill makes me want to get GW:EN, :( --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 11:46, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Kournan Bowman. Yes. --Blue.rellik 11:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :So this is the reason why I've seen all of these N/W melee attackers on RA and AB. They never were on the opposing side so I didn't get to experience what they do, but I've noticed they use this skill. End? When the damage happens when enemy blocks, does this hex end?--[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:''']] 00:34, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, because it says "the next time" --Shadowcrest 00:35, 23 February 2008 (UTC)